In the Storm
by ladychris07
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha finds Kagome alone in a cave during a storm? They admit their true feelings of course!
1. Chapter 1:Admittance

Hi everyone. This is my first shot at fanfic writing so please bear with me.

Of course everyone knows that I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from

the series. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

I will shut up now and let you enjoy my story. This is another fanfic about Kagome and

Inuyasha admitting their true feelings. Anyway enjoy!

In the Storm

by: Ladychris07

Chapter One: Admittance

Inuyasha was running through the forest looking for Kagome, who had run off after

another one of their fights. He had been on the right track for a while because he was following her scent. But now it was raining, which made it hard for him to follow even the faintest trace of her scent.

"_Damn it,"_ Inuyasha thought. _"Why did she have to get stuck in the rain?_

Suddenly, a burst of thunder sounded along with a scream from Kagome. He followed her scream to a nearby cave. Inside the cave was Kagome, trembling in a back corner.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha with fear-filled eyes.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I came looking for you. And why did you scream? I thought you were being attacked by a demon.", he responded.

"Gomen, Inuyasha. I screamed because I am scared of thunder. I've always been that way."

Just then another burst of thunder got Kagome screaming again. Mid-scream, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. Realizing it was Inuyasha; she leaned her head on his chest and started to relax.

"Gomen Kagome." He said.

Kagome looked up at him in shock.

"Nani," she said, "For what?"

"Gomen for being a jerk and a baka."

"You're not a baka, Inuyasha. I wouldn't quite say that you're a jerk either. You just let your pride get in the way of your feelings sometimes."

"But I've been acting like such a baka. Every time you returned to your time, one part of me knew you would be safer in your time while the other part would want you to return to this time to be with me."

"Inuyasha, are you saying what I think you're saying?

"Aishiteru Kagome."

"Aishiteru Inuyasha."

Inuyasha quickly brushes hip lips against hers. Then he pulls her in even closer.

"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo only loved me because I was going to become human. You love me for who I am and I thank you for that."

"Inuyasha aren't you going to mark me?"

"I don't know. Although marking you would keep that mangy wolf away from you." He said with a sly grin.

"Inuyasha, si.."

It's the truth though." he interrupted. "By marking you, I'd be leaving proof that you're my mate."

"I know. I just wanted to scare you a little."

"Before I mark you, I have one question. Do you want me to turn you into a hanyou?"

"It won't weaken my powers as a miko, will it?"

"No, It might strengthen them though."

"Go ahead and do it then."

"Are you sure about this? Once it's done you can't go back."

"I'm sure."

Kagome tilts her head back to give him access to her neck. He bites it, making sure to pierce the flesh. Then he pulls back. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome notices his tongue moving near his fangs.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"In order to change you, I have to give some of my blood through the spot where I bit you. So I'm trying to bit the tip of my tongue. Got it. This might sting a little."

He puts his mouth back to her neck and licks the spot where he bit her allowing his blood to mix with hers within her. After a couple of minutes, he pulls back again. Already he can sense the changes in her taking place. He looks towards the cave entrance and sees that the rain has stooped and the sun is shining.

"Hey Kagome, the rain's stopped. Are you ready to back to the village?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2: Change

In The Storm

Chapter 2: Change

They stand up and make their way to the village, Kagome starts to feel dizzy.

"Inuyasha, I'm feeling a little weak. Can we stop for a few minutes?"

"And give the monk something to talk about? Not gonna happen. I'll tell you what. How about you ride on my back the rest of the way?"

"That idea works for me."

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and fell asleep immediately. Inuyasha took to the trees as a quicker route back to the village. When they got to the village, Sango and Shippo were waiting for them outside Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, where'd you find her?" asked Sango.

"In a cave at the other end of the forest." He responded.

Kagome woke up at that moment and stretched her arms.

"Hey sleepyhead," Inuyasha joked. "Think you can stand now?"

"First of all, don't call me sleepyhead. Second, yeah I can stand now. So let me down."

Kagome climbed down off of Inuyasha's back. Shippo bounded into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome? Her scent's changing." The kitsune asked.

"Why don't you look on her neck, runt? That'll tell you what I did." Inuyasha responded.

"Look on her neck?" Sango asked, walking over to Kagome, who pushed her hair over her shoulders to reveal the mark Inuyasha left on her neck. Sango and Shippo both looked in astonishment as it started to dawn on them why Kagome was changing.

"Inuyasha, you marked her?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I did. She reminded me to do it."

At that comment, Sango gave Kagome a questioning glance. Kagome, knowing what Sango was asking, simply nodded her head in reply at the demon slayer. Sango started to notice the physical changes in Kagome taking place.

"Kagome, you might want to look in a mirror." Said Sango.

Kagome pulled out her mirror, looked in it and suddenly screamed. Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth to muffle her scream. Kaede then walked out of the hut followed by Miroku.

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Miroku.

"Are you blind? Can't you see the difference in Kagome's physical appearance?" asked Sango angrily.

Miroku and Kaede both took looks at Kagome to see what Sango was talking about. They were surprised to see that Kagome had claws, fangs, and black ears like Inuyasha's white ones.

"Kagome, you look like Inuyasha. Does this mean that the two of you are together?" Kaede asked.

"Yes Kaede, we're finally together in a way more than friends." Kagome replied.

Miroku took this time to sneak over to Inuyasha.

"_What were you two doing Inuyasha?"_ Miroku whispered to the silver-haired hanyou. "_You guys had enough time alone for it."_

"We didn't do anything like that you lecher. All I did was mark her and change her into a hanyou." Inuyasha replied, while smacking the poor monk on the head.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

In the Storm

Chapter 3: Discovery

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked over to the hanyou who stopped his rampage on the lecherous monk. Kagome cast Miroku an evil glare much like the ones Inuyasha usually gives him.

"I heard what you asked him Miroku. If you think I'm going to let him have all the fun beating you, you are highly mistaken." Said Kagome.

Kagome then proceeded to show the monk what she meant, hitting him even harder than Inuyasha had. When she was done, she calmly walked back over to Sango and Kaede.

"Kaede, is it possible for you to put together a necklace similar to Inuyasha's for Sango and me to use on Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I believe it is possible. But it will take a while to do so." The old miko replied.

"We won't rush you Kaede and thank you." Kagome and Sango said together.

"Kagome can I ask you something in private?" Shippo asked.

"Sure Shippo." Kagome replied. "You guys can all go inside. Shippo and I will be there in a bit."

Everyone else walked into Kaede's hut while Shippo and Kagome watched. At the door, Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome with concern.

"Will you be okay out here Kagome?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I am a hanyou now after all." She replied with a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha kissed her then walked into the hut.

"Kagome, since you act like a mother towards me, I was wondering if I could call you mama."" Asked the kitsune.

"Sure Shippo. I would be honored that you want to call me that." She answered.

Suddenly, both smelled a scent heading their way. Inuyasha, having smelled it too, walked out of the hut growling.

"It's that mangy wolf." He growled.

Sure enough, Koga sped into the village a few seconds later.

"Well, well if it isn't the stupid mutt." The wolf demon said.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "You're unwelcome here wolf."

"According to you, I'm not welcome anywhere you are mutt. And will someone explain to me why I smell another hanyou nearby but don't see it?"

Up until that moment, Kagome had been hidden behind Inuyasha. But at Koga's comment she stepped from behind him.

"The other hanyou is right here Koga." She said.

"Where?" Koga asked.

"I'm the other hanyou. If you took a good look at me, you'd believe me."

Koga did just that. He looked at Kagome and his temper flared. He turned back to Inuyasha.

"What have you done to my woman, mutt!"

"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes she is. Right Kagome?"

"Wrong Koga. I never have been and I never will be your woman." She replied. "I've always loved Inuyasha and always will."

"I know when it's time to give up." Koga said.

"There's still Ayame. I'm sure the two of you will be fine together."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys later." The wolf youkai replied as he turned and ran off.

Shippo came bounding out of the hut just after Koga left.

"Mama, are you alright?" the young kitsune asked.

"I'm fine Shippo. Koga didn't do anything." Kagome replied.

"Mama, why's he calling you that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He wanted to call me that since I act like a mother towards him. I told him I was okay with that."

"Oh okay then." He turned to Shippo. "So runt, since Kagome and I are together does that make me papa?"

"In a way I guess so. It'll be good to have a father again even though it's not a real one." Shippo replied.

"Well guys, I think we should all head into the hut now and plan our next move." Kagome said.

"They all headed into the hut to plan with Sango, Miroku, and Kaede.


	4. Chapter 4:Telling Family Part 1

In the Storm

Chapter 4: Telling family Part 1

The three then took their places in the hut.

"So what's our next course of action? Naraku still posses most of the Sacred Jewel." Sango stated.

"But he's also still in hiding somewhere. He's left no trace whatsoever." Kagome replied.

"Why don't we just try to find demons who have the jewel shards that neither us nor Naraku have." suggested Miroku.

"That's really our only choice for now." said Inuyasha.

"I need to go home before we set off and restock." said Kagome.

"Go on ahead Kagome. We'll need those supplies." said Sango.

Kagome gathered up her backpack, bows and arrows and started to head towards the Bone Eater's well when she noticed Inuyasha starting to follow her. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Where do you think you're going Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I'm going with you." He responded.

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." She said.

"Someone needs to help you explain your new look to your family." He said as he lightly rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Plus you'll need help bringing supplies back."

"Let's go then." She said smiling.

The hanyou couple made their way towards the well.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I almost forgot there's a costume party tonight and I said I'd bring a date."

"So?"

"So I was hoping since you and I are mates that you would go with me to the party."

"Of course. You and I could use the extra break."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Just when they get to the well, she pulled out two bandanas from her backpack. She handed Inuyasha one then tied the other on her head. Next, she helped Inuyasha tie his. Before she could say anything, he had scooped up her backpack and was holding out a hand to her. She took his hand and together they jumped into the well. Instantly they were transported to the modern era. They jumped out of the well and quickly made their way to the Higurashi house.

"Mom, I'm back." Kagome yelled.

Her mother walked in to the living room.

"Hello Kagome. Hi Inuyasha." Asumi said.

"Hello Mr. Higurashi." Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome I see you timed your return so that you'd be back around the same time you'd get home from school. It's a good thing you did. Your friends are supposed to be coming by to visit you. Just so you know, your grandfather told your friends that you had a bad case of the flu. You can tell them that you recovered yesterday but I kept you home today to be safe." Asumi explained.

"Thanks mom. I am able to go to the costume party tonight, right?" Kagome replied.

"Of course. I'm right in guessing that Inuyasha is going as your date."

"Yes you are mom. In fact, Inuyasha's my boyfriend now." Kagome said.

"I'm happy for you both. Oh Inuyasha, if you hear her friends mentioning her having a boyfriend that's a two-timer, don't believe them. They've been trying to set her up with Hojo." Said Asumi.

"Thanks for the warning." He replied.

"You guys should go change, especially you Kagome. Your friends shouldn't see you in your school uniform. There's a bag of clothes under your bed for Inuyasha. I suggest you hide those weapons under there." Said Asumi.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed to Kagome's room to put up their weapons and change their clothes. Kagome pulled the bag of clothes out and handed Inuyasha a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt. Inuyasha then walked into the bathroom to change. Kagome chose a black T-shirt and a pair of red jeans to wear and changed into them. They came out just as Sota ran into the house.

"Mom, Kagome's friends are almost here!" yelled Sota.

"I already know Sota. Don't worry, Kagome's back anyway along with Inuyasha." Said Asumi.

"Inuyasha's here?" Sota asked.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Yeah kid, I'm here." Inuyasha said.

"Come on boys. I'll fix you guys something to eat. I picked up a new flavor of ramen for you Inuyasha." Asumi said.

The boys followed Asumi into the kitchen. Just then, the doorbell rang. When Kagome opened the door, there stood her friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" asked Yuka.

"I'm feeling much better. I'll be able to go to the party tonight." Kagome replied.

"Who's going to be your date? Hojo wants to take you." Said Eri.

"I'm not going with Hojo. I don't even like him like that." Kagome said.

"Don't say you're going with your two-timing koibito." Responded Ayumi.

"My boyfriend is not a two-timer. I don't know how you drew that conclusion and I don't want to know." Kagome replied with a low growl.

Inuyasha, having heard Kagome growling, chose that moment to walk into the living room.

"Kagome, there's a plate on the table for you when you're done." He said.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She replied. Then she gasped, realizing what she just said.

"Inuyasha, do you know your name means dog-demon?" Eri asked.

"Yes, I am a…" he started but stopped due to another low growl from Kagome."...aware of that."

"Inuyasha, could you help me put Sota in his bed?" Asumi asked.

"Sure, Ms. Higurashi. I'll be there in a minute." With that, he gave Kagome a quick peck on the forehead and headed back into the kitchen.

Two minutes later, the four girls watched as Asumi headed up the stairs towards Sota's room followed by Inuyasha carrying a sleeping Sota.

"Wow, Kagome, you never told us how strong he is." Said Ayumi.

"Or how kawaii he is." Said Yuka.

"You guys better leave now. You still have to change into your costumes." Kagome said.

"See you later Kagome." Her friends said together as they left.

After her friends left, she went upstairs to pull out the kimono for her costume. As she laid it on her bed, she heard Inuyasha come up behind her. She turned and saw that he was back in his regular clothes. She smiled, turned back to the bed and pulled out his beloved sword. She set the sword on the bed. She then followed suit with her bow and arrows. Finally, she picked up her kimono and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kagome stepped out of the bathroom in a beautiful pink kimono. She walked into her room to pick up her bow and arrows. Noticing that Inuyasha was already downstairs, she headed down to join him. Sota greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Family Part 2

**In the Storm**

**Chapter 5: Telling the Family Part 2**

"Inuyasha is going as he is. What are you going as Sis?" he asked.

"First of all, let's got join Mom and Inuyasha in the living room." Kagome replied.

Kagome and Sota headed into the living room. Sota sat down next to Asumi.

"Next, Sota you can take my bow and arrows." Kagome said as she handed her weapon to Sota.

"Since you want to know what I'm going as, I'll have to take off my bandana."

As she took off her bandana, she received gasps of surprise from her mother and brother.

"Kagome, are those real?" Sota asked, staring at her ears.

"Uh-huh. Oh yeah, Grandpa's on his way in." Kagome replied.

Sure enough, Asumi's father walked into the house.

"That doesn't prove anything. She could've seen him through the window, couldn't she have, Inuyasha?" Sota responded.

"That demon's here?" asked their grandfather from the kitchen. Then he started muttering curses under his breath.

"I heard those Grandpa!" Kagome yelled. "And I don't appreciate them!"

Grandpa Higurashi walked towards the living room.

"Kagome, there is no way you could've heard what I said unless you've suddenly developed abilities like that vile half-demon friend of yours." He said.

"As a matter of fact, Grandpa, I have." Replied Kagome.

While her grandfather stood shocked, Kagome decided it was time for her and Inuyasha to go. She grabbed her weapons and looked at Inuyasha.

"You ready to go Inuyasha." She asked.

"Yeah, let's go before the old man starts ranting." He answered.

"Bye Mom. Bye Sota." She said.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards the location of the party.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome replied.

"You do realize that we will have to tell your family the whole truth when we get back, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know. Just like I know that Grandpa has probably started his ranting."

"How do you think they'll take it?"

"Mom will be fine and Sota will think it'll be cool to have you as a brother. Grandpa will just have to live with it." She explained. "Don't worry Inuyasha."

"I'm not really worried about that." He answered.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's free hand in his own. The pair exchanged smiles and continued on their way. They eventually reached the location of the party, which was a forest preserve. There were decorations on the trees and a huge stage had been set up with a DJ's table on it. Kids were already dancing and having a good time.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party & The Attack

**In the Storm**

**Chapter 6: The Party & the Attack**

I've been getting some complaints that some people don't know the meanings of the Japanese words I use so here they are:

inu-hanyou: dog half-demon hanyou: half demon

Kaze no Kizu: Wind scar Gomen: sorry

Nani: what Baka: idiot

Aishiteru: I love you koibito: boyfriend

Kawaii: cute

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's friends and their dates walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were standing.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Eri asked.

"Inuyasha's an inu-hanyou who uses a sword. I'm an inu-hanyou who practices archery." Kagome answered.

"Wow, nice costumes." Said Yuka.

"Yeah, very original." Ayumi replied.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

A slow song started to play and Kagome's friends and their dates made their way back to the dance floor. Inuyasha then led Kagome towards the dance floor, turned her towards him, pulled her close and started their dancing. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. They danced that way through the whole song.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"What is it Kagome?" he answered.

"What about the promise you made to Kikyo? Are you still going to go through with that?" she asked.

"Of course not Kagome. That is one promise I am definitely going to break. Going to hell with her means leaving you. I can't leave you and I won't leave you no matter what." He replied.

"Good. I can't bear to lose you." She said.

Next thing Inuyasha knew, someone was tapping him on the shoulder. He pulled back from Kagome and turned around to see who it was. It was Hojo, one of Kagome's classmates. Inuyasha had had run-ins with Hojo before and they were never good.

"What do you want Hobo?" Inuyasha asked.

"The name's Hojo and I'm looking out for Kagome's safety." Hojo replied.

"My safety?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. Your friends said your boyfriend here is an inu-hanyou." Hojo answered.

"Yes he is an inu-hanyou. That's his costume." She lied.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go then. I hope you'll be happy with him Kagome." Hojo said walking away.

They danced to a few more songs. Then they sat out for a while. While they were sitting out, Kagome picked up on a demonic aura headed towards the party along with the power of jewel shards.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

Inuyasha, having smelt her fear, lowered his head to hers.

"Yes Kagome?" he whispered back.

"I sense jewel shards coming this way." She replied.

Inuyasha started growling and instinctively put a hand around Tetsusaiga's handle and prepared to draw it. Kagome placed her hand on hers to stop him.

"No Inuyasha. We can't give any hint that we know what's coming. We'll look suspicious."

"Then what are we supposed to do Kagome? Just let the demon come and attack?"

"Unfortunately, yes. When it attacks, that's when we can take care of it." She said assuredly.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." He replied.

They didn't have long to wait before the demon appeared. What a demon it was, a huge bear demon. The demon roared loudly, alerting all the oblivious dancers to its presence. Everyone started screaming and running away. Everyone that is, except for Inuyasha and Kagome, who currently stood opposite the demon, and Hojo who was hiding in the bushes watching what was going on.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Kagome readied her bow and arrow.

"Kagome stay back. Don't shoot until you see a good opportunity to do so." Inuyasha explained.

"Alright Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha started the fight with the bear demon. After a while, the demon put up a barrier, preventing Inuyasha from touching him. Inuyasha jumped back by Kagome.

"Kagome, I believe now would be a good time." He said.

As she raised her bow and arrow to aim, she concentrated on sending some of her energy to the end of the arrow. She shot the arrow and made a direct hit, thereby destroying the demon's barrier. Inuyasha chose that moment to attack.

"Kaze no kizu!" he yelled, releasing Tetsusaiga's power to ultimately destroy the demon.

Kagome walked over to the spot where the demon had stood, bent down and picked up two sacred jewel shards. She added them to the other jewel shards around her neck that were hidden under her kimono. She stood up and walked back over to Inuyasha, who had already put up his sword. A small breeze blew past Inuyasha and Kagome, taking Hojo's scent with it. Kagome picked it up with her nose first.

"Someone's here Inuyasha." She whispered.

Inuyasha sniffed the air to see if he recognized the scent.

"It's only Hobo." He smirked.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed.

"What?"

"Cut it out!" she said.

Hojo had already stepped out of the bushes and was headed towards them.

"I didn't know the two of you were so strong." Hojo said.

"Thanks Hojo." Replied Kagome.

"How did u get that power, anyway Kagome? This wouldn't have anything to you having known that feudal legend, would it Kagome?" Hojo inquired.

"Legend? What legend?" Inuyasha asked.

The legend of the inu-hanyou and the two mikos." Hojo answered.

"I believe this will answer your questions." Kagome said, pulling the piece of the Sacred Jewel she had from under her kimono.

"Is that the Sacred Jewel?" asked Hojo.

"Uh-huh. Well, part of it anyway." She replied.

"But that means that you were the miko who released the inu-hanyou and shattered the jewel!" exclaimed Hojo.

Kagome nodded her head out of embarrassment.

"So then, Inuyasha, you're really a hanyou?" Hojo asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted.

"He's a hanyou and now so am I." Explained Kagome.

"How did all this happen?" asked Hojo.

"If we tell you, will you promise to tell no one not even Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi?" Kagome asked.

"I promise Kagome." Hojo replied.

"You might want to walk with us. It's a long story." Inuyasha suggested.

The three of them headed towards the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha took turns telling the story while Hojo listened. By the time the story was finished, the trio had reached the shrine. They heard yelling from inside the house. The loudest voice was that belonging to Kagome's grandfather.

"That filthy half-breed! What did he do to my granddaughter!"

Kagome put her hands over her new demon ears and groaned. Both Inuyasha and Hojo looked at her out of concern.

"Kagome are you okay?" Hojo asked. "Why are you holding your ears?"

"I can answer that." Replied Inuyasha "As she just developed those demon ears today, she can't quite take the sound of her grandfather yelling that loud just yet. Since we haven't climbed the stairs yet, she'll be fine. But we should move her away a little to stop the pain."

Hojo nodded in agreement.

"I'll move her back a bit. You should probably go in and get her grandfather to stop yelling." Said Hojo.

"Fine, I'll let you know when everything's clear." Agreed Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha jumped up the stairs to the shrine, Hojo moved

Kagome far enough away that her grandfather's yelling wouldn't affect her as much. Kagome finally uncovered her ears in relief.

"Thanks Hojo. Where's Inuyasha?"

"He went to calm down your grandfather." Hojo replied.

After a few minutes, Kagome heard her name whispered on the wind. She started heading towards the stairs. Hojo noticed and walked with her to the top of the stairs.

They look ahead to see her grandfather and Inuyasha staring at each other angrily. Kagome rushes in between the two facing her grandfather.

"Grandpa, please stop it." She said.

"Why should I after that hanyou forced you to become one?" he replied.

"He didn't force me. I chose to become a hanyou. I love Inuyasha, and I wanted to be able to be with him forever. If I hadn't become a hanyou, I would have died after so long, while he would have continued living for hundreds of years." Explained Kagome.

Her grandfather looks at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Did she really choose that route, half demon?" he asked.

"Yes she did. I love her too and I would never force her to do something she didn't want to do." Replied Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome, if this is how you feel then I will accept your decision. On one condition; the two of you must visit as often as possible, whether you have kids or not." Said her grandfather.

"Agreed. Thank you grandpa. We will visit often." Kagome squealed.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to the Past

**In the Storm**

**Chapter 7: Return to the Past**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to get going Kagome. I'll see you later." Said Hojo.

"Alright Hojo. See you around." Kagome said.

Hojo walked down the stairs and headed home. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"Are you ready to go back, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Only if you are" he replied.

"Well, let me go upstairs and change clothes. Then we can go." She said.

Inuyasha nodded and watched as she headed into the house. Kagome went to her room to change into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She grabbed her bow, arrows and her backpack and headed back downstairs. Everyone else had already come back inside by the time she came down. The two hanyous (half-demons) said their goodbyes and headed back to feudal times through the well.

Shippo, Mirouku and Sango were waiting for them on the other side.

"Y'all couldn't wait until we got to Kaede's?" asked Inuyasha.

"We all decided to meet you here and walk back together." Answered Sango.

"So how did your family take the news, Kagome?" asked Mirouku.

"My mom and brother took it well at first. My grandfather did his usual demon-be-gone thing for a while until Inuyasha calmed him down. After a while, we got him to accept it." Kagome replied.

"Well that's good. We should probably head out." Said Sango.

"Yeah let's go." The two hanyous agreed.

The group headed on their way with no words exchanged. Finally, Shippou piped up.

"Sango, do you like Mirouku?" the young fox cub asked.

"Well actually, I do." The demon slayer replied.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Shippou asked.

"Because I'm jealous of all the other girls he asks to bear his child." The demon slayer replied. "Shippou, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure I can Sango. What is it?" the fox-demon replied.

"Can you go over to Mirouku and ask him if he likes me?" she asked.

"Alright, Sango, no problem." Said Shippou.

"Don't let him know I said I like him and don't let him think it was my idea to ask him." The demon slayer told him.

Shippou jumped off from her shoulder and up and onto Mirouku's, who was a short distance way ahead of Sango.

"Mirouku, can I ask you something?" the fox cub asked.

"Sure Shippou. Ask away." The monk replied.

"Do you like Sango?" asked Shippou.

"Of course I do. I love her and I want to be with her. I wish she could see that for herself." Mirouku said.

"Why don't you just tell her? I don't think she can take your actions as a way of telling her when you're constantly flirting with other women and asking them to bear your child." Stated Shippou.

"I'm afraid to because of all she's been through. Then there's the fact that we still haven't defeated Naraku. Until he's been destroyed, I am in danger of losing my life to this cursed wind tunnel. If we were together and hadn't defeated Naraku before the wind tunnel consumes me, it would cause her such pain." The monk explained.

"I still think you should give her a chance, Mirouku." Said Shippou.

"Come on Mirouku. Give Sango a chance. You two belong together." Added Kagome.

"Yeah, monk. Go ahead and do it before you lose the chance to. I almost lost that chance with Kagome. Don't let the same thing happen to you." Added Inuyasha.

"You guys heard that?" the monk asked.

"Of course we heard it. We are demons and do have excellent hearing." Said Inuyasha.

"Alright you guys. I'll ask her tonight." The monk sighed.


End file.
